kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Stars Rescue 2
Dexter laboratory The heroes of the short included: * Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Hefty Smurf, The Smurfs (1981) * Alvin, Simon and Theodore, Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy and Baby Gonzo, Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1984) * Slimer, The Real Ghostbusters (1986) * Alf, Alf Tales (1987) * Huey, Dewey and Louie, DuckTales (1987) * Michaelangelo, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * ...and of course, Garfield of Garfield and Friends appears, without consent of Jim Davis. On Sparky's 101 Dalmatians message board, my friend Belchic remembered this special and came up with an idea for a proposed sequel. The idea surrounding it is since the first special, released in 1990, starred a collection of hit cartoon characters from the 1980s, this sequel would have occurred in the year 2000, starring a collection of hit cartoon characters from the 1990s. What you see here is a mock-up of the original art, with the new set of characters. The heroes of this proposed short would include: * Captain Planet, Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990) * Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton, Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Darkwing Duck, Darkwing Duck (1991) * Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Animaniacs (1993) * Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM (1993) * Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon (1994) * Spider-Man, Spider-Man: the Animated Series (1994) * Timon and Pumbaa, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (1995) * Dexter and Deedee, Dexter's Laboratory (1996) * Doug Funnie, Doug (1996) * Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot, 101 Dalmatians: the Series (1997) * Pikachu, Pokemon (1998) * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon, Digimon (1999) * Double D, Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999) * Mickey Mouse * Kanga Roo Lumpy Darby Buster Kessie the Bird Owl Gopher Dexter Mordecai Rigby Benson Skips Pops Me Rydell Kirby Tiff Tuff Meta Knight Sword Knight Blade Knight Fololo Falala Torkori donkey Kong Diddy Kong Cranky Kong Funky Kong Dixie Kong Candy Kong Pajama Sam Casper the Friendly Ghost the Ghostly Trio Star Fox Team Link Zelda King Harkinian Gwonam Morshu Impa Fari Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot Dr Rabbit Dr Brushwell Madea Cora Mr Brown Nikki Howard the Duck King Leonidas Luke Skywalker Han Solo Chewbacca Wicket the Ewok Princess Kneesaa Teebo Latara Princess Merida Lloyd and his Friends King Russel and his Friends Guile and the Street Fighters Peter Rabbit norman (From Paranorman) Johnny Test Dukey Mary Test Susan Test Otto Rocket and his Friends Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs Mario Luigi Yoshi Sonic Tails George volcano T-Alan IG-88 IG-86 IG-80 Gumball Penny Darwin Steve Urkel MrSMBRULEZ Larry David Susie Cheryl Sammy Jeff Greene Jerry Seinfeld George Costansa Elaine Banes Cosmo Kramer Ash and his Friends Littlefoot and his Friends Tarzan Jane Terk Tantor Professor Porter Yakko and his Sibblings Slappy Squirrel Skippy Squirrel Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends King gunga Mike Sulley Freddie the Frog Benny the Cab Chicken Little and his Friends the VeggieTales Gang Princess Natasha the Lorax Ted Audrey Earl and his Family the Tiny Toons Blard Simpleton Matt Metalgarurumon Billy the Kids Next Door Numbuh 362 Godzilla and his Friends Annoying Orange Pear Passion Fruit Midget Apple MarshMellow Grandpa Leomon Oliver dodger Tito Francis Rita Eniestine Georgette Malcom Reese Dewey Francis Clifford T-Bone Cleo Mac Emily Elizabeth Charlie Jetta The Simpsons Gina Vendetti Alex Whitney Milhouse Vanhouten Luara Powers Ttark Wishbone Alan Grant and his Friends Mr DNA the Sesame Street Gang the Muppets Thomas the Tank Engine and his Friends Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc Scrappy-Doo Scooby-Dum Arthur and his Friends Mr Ratburn The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Zordon Alpha 5 Ed Edd n Eddy Dink the Little Dinosaur and his Friends Dennis the Menace and his Friends Courage the Cowardly Dog Ariel and her Friends and her Family Batman Robin the Bearinsteine Bears Simba Timon Pumbaa Nala Kiara Kovu Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Benny Leo Johnny Rae Spongebob Patrick Sandy Squidward Mr Krabs Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Danny Sawyer Dave Felis Renamon Goamon Chaintcleer Patou Edmond Peepers Snipes Woody Woodpecker Charlie Itchy Alex Marty Melman Gloria the Penguins of Madagascar Princess Tiana Prince Naveen Louis Mama Odie Aladdin jasmine Genie Abu Carpet Iago Baloo Bagheera King Louie Jack Skellington Basil Of Baker Street Dawson Olivia Toby Bartok BrerRabbit Roger Rabbit Scrooge Mcduck Huey Dewey Louie and Webby The proposed short would also feature Donald Duck. He may not be featured here, but remember that Michaelangelo the Ninja Turtle appeared in the original short and he wasn't featured on the box. Drugs don't stand a chance against these guys! Mickey Mouse, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Darkwing Duck, Timon and Pumbaa © Disney Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dexter, Deedee, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup © Time Warner Captain Planet © Turner Program Services, Hanna-Barbera and DIC Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon © Bandai and Toei TV Sailor Moon © Toei TV Double D © Time Warner and a.k.a. Cartoon Pikachu © Nintendo, 4Kids and Game Freak Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega and DIC Spider-Man © Marvel Comics and Fox Kids Network Doug is copyright either Viacom or Disney. Category:DeviantART